Computer display technology can include variable mechanical dimensions such as the thickness of the display along with varying outer dimensions of the display. In addition to providing an output to users, many displays now come with compatible devices such as digital pens that allow users to not only select items on the display but to record data with respect to a given location on the display such as applying a digital signature to output appearing on the display. Given the almost limitless forms and dimensions of display technology, it has become a challenge to enable such technologies as digital pens universally since the configuration of the display itself can vary significantly.